POTC2: The Return of the Aztec Gold
by Miss Sparrow88
Summary: I decide to change my summary: A girl named Anna is discovered by, who else, but Captain Jack Sparrow. Somehow they, Will, Elisabeth, and a boy named Paul have the adventure of their lives to restore a piece of Aztec Gold for the last time...
1. Chapter One: Welcome to Port Royale

Pirates of the Caribbean2: The Return of the Aztec Gold  
  
Disclaimer: The original characters from Pirates of the Caribbean don't belong to me. If they did, why would I be writing this and posting it here? Don't you think I'd be some rich freak making money off this crap? Jeez....  
  
Chapter One -- Welcome to Port Royale  
  
From a ship in the distance, verses from 'A Pirate's Life for Me' were heard as the sun came up over the tiny island called Port Royale. People began to wake up and prepare for the day they had ahead of them. Unfortunetly, there was one person on Port Royale who was not going to be looking forward to the day to come.  
  
Anna, being the only name she owned, crawled out of the salty ocean water, shivering from the water and the chilly morning air. Luckily, this was the caribbean and it would definetly get warmer. She slowly stood and gazed at her surroundings. She had never seen such a place. A place where no one was fighting. Normality was this place called Port Royale, and she had never known it. She took a deep breath and stepped forward towards the town. She dared not look behind her at the ship coming towards the island. She knew who was on that ship and didn't care if she never saw those people again in her life.  
  
The people looked at her as she passed. She looked really horrible, actually. Her dress, a hand-me-down from God knows who that her "guardians" gave her when they found her not long before, was soaked and tattered. Her hair was wet and tangled from neglection. She wore no shoes and her skin was rough and tan from the sun. Children in the streets stopped to look at her while their mothers tried to hurry them along. She liked this place. Caught up in her thoughts, she had forgotten which direction she was walking and ran into someone, hard. She fell to the ground from the surprise. The woman looked down on her with concern. Her expression was shocked. She held out her hand to Anna and helped her up. "Sorry. I wasen't paying attention." Anna said.  
  
"Its alright. Are you lost?" The woman asked. "I just arrived here. And yes. A little." Anna replied. "Where did you get that dress?" The woman asked. Anna hesitated to ask, giving the woman a puzzled look. "Oh, I'm sorry...my manners....I'm Elisabeth Swann." The woman said. "Anna. Nice to meet you." Anna replied. "Do you have a last name?" Elisabeth asked. "No, not that I know of, Ms. Swann." Anna said, wringing her dress skirt in her hands. Elisabeth held out her hand. "Come with me. It looks like you could use a bit of help. And please, call me Elisabeth." Anna slowly took her hand and followed her to the biggest building she had ever seen in her life. They went in and Elisabeth led her up a staircase. They ended up in Elisabeth's bedroom.  
  
"You need a new dress. If you don't mind me repeating my former question, do you remember where you got that dress?" Elisabeth asked. "The people who found me gave it to me." Anna replied simply. "Who were these people?" Elisabeth asked, handing Anna a white dress with black flowers all over it. "Pirates. I think. I'm really not sure what a pirate looks like. They may have just been travelers. They sounded like pirates though. " Anna explained. "How old are you?" Elisabeth asked from the other side of the dressing screen. "Just off of sixteen years I think. I lost count actually." Anna answered. "Did you manage to catch the names of any of these pirates?" Elisabeth asked. Anna appeared from behind the screen, still wearing the old dress. "I can't, Ms. Swann. I can't give up this dress. I know its soaked and hideous, but its all I really own. Its all I've ever owned." she said. Elisabeth took her dress back and hung it over the screen. "Its alright. I understand." she said. She took Anna's arm and led her over to two charis in the corner. "Could I talk with you though?"  
  
Anna had never felt so akward. "Sure." she said quietly. "Do you know any of the pirate's names?" Elisabeth asked. "Why do you want to know?" Anna asked. "Becasue its just really important." Elisabeth said. "You wouldn't turn them in for anything would you?" Anna asked. "No. I know a pirate. A whole crew, actually. I haven't seen nor heard from any of them in a few years now and I've been a little worried about them all. I need to know their names." Elisabeth explained.  
  
"I only remember the one who found me." Anna said. "Who?" Elisabeth asked, anxiously. "Captain Sparrow. He's the one who found me and told the whole crew I had to come on board. I was there for three years with them. I only got to know Captain Sparrow. I don't know his first name, but I do remmeber he had been to Port Royale before. He's probably looking for me. I should go." Anna said rising off her chair and dashing out of the room. Elisabeth followed her. Anna broke into a run and reached the front door. She opend it and a man stood there. Anna screamed and backed away. "It's alright! Its only Will!" Elisabeth said. She took Anna by the arm and held her in place. "Who is this?" Will asked. "Her name is Anna. She knows Jack." Elisabeth said. "Yes? Well, speaking of Jack, it looks as if he's returned to Port Royale. Commodore Norrington spotted him just now." Will said. "Who is Commodore Norrington? Will he hurt Captain Sparrow?" Anna asked, sounding like a young child. Will looked at her and nodded. "NO! I have to find him!" Anna said. She tried to get loose from Elisabeth and after succeeding in that, she had to try to release herself from Will's grip. "Stop! You can't go! No one needs to get hurt and if they know you're on his side they'll hang you with him." Will said. "HANG HIM!!??" Anna yelled.  
  
Anna finally released herself from Will's grip on her arm and ran to the shore to find Jack. There were soilders lining hte streets. It was a different image than had been seen when Anna had arrived. There were no children. No women. No elders. Just soilders, men. They stared as she ran by in search for Captain Sparrow. She stopped when she reached the fort. There were imporatnt-looking people standing by, most likely discussing where Sparrow might be. Anna knew where he'd be. She carefully crept passed the men and slipped under a bridge. There was a drainage gate under the bridge. She opened the rusty gate and crawled inside it. She crawled for a few minutes, then finally reached the light at the end of the wet tunnel. It led out to a tavern. An old one where there weren't very many people. She saw a man sitting in the corner. SHe went over to him and sdat down in the chair across from him.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs?" Anna asked. "Aye?" He said. "Do you know where the captain went?" Anna questioned. Her violet eyes were burning with wonder and worry. Her best quality was the look in her eyes. Mr. Gibbs answered quickly in fear of them. "He said something about the Blacksmith's." Anna's eyes widened and she jumped up and exited through the door. She ran through the town until she found the Blacksmith's shop. She went inside and found Jack attempting to open the back door. He rounded to her and jumped. "Don't close the door!!!" He yelled. But it was too late. The door was closed. "Captain?" Anna said.  
  
"The place is shut from the inside. Bloody Blacksmith's are always coming up with ways to shut themselves in." Jack said. Anna moved towards him, looking around as she did. "I ran into a woman named Elisabeth and a man named Will. They say they know you." Anna told him. Jack turned around again and faced her. She stopped where she was and watched him. "Where?" Jack asked. "The Govener's home, I'm assuming it was." Anna replied. Loud bangs hit the door and Anna retreated to the corner next to Jack. They made one last attempt at opening the back door, but it was no use. "Bloody Blacksmiths." Jack muttered. Soilders stormed in and surrounded them. Commodore Norrington arrived just in time, followed by Will. "Fancy seeing you again, Mr. Sparrow." Norrington said. "Always a pleasure run into an old foe for you isen't it, Commodore?" said Jack. Commodroe Norrington glared at Jack. He turned to one of the soilders. "Chain them both." 


	2. Chapter Two: Never Was a Child

Pirates of the Caribbean 2: The Return of the Aztec Gold  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmmm....I only own Anna. She's MY character so get over yourself and make up your own!! Otherwise, every other character is NOT mine. I tried to take the wonderful advice in the review from the last chapter, but knowing me, the first part of this is going to be really fast paced.  
  
Chapter Two: Never Was a Child  
  
After the keys had run off, Anna and Jack sat alone in a prison cell waiting for something to happen. Norrington had planned for Jack to be hanged as he had been three years previously. It had not been said what would happen to Anna. But it didn't concern her at the time. She was only worried about having to see Jack hanged. She didn't want to watch. She looked at him and thought about how wonderfully mysterious he was. She bet anything his whole life was an adventure that a person would die to have experienced. She drew circles in the dirt on the floor. Jack began humming. "What are you singing to yourself, now?" Anna asked. "A song I learned on a deserted island with a beautiful young woman I couldn't touch." Jack replied. "I bet the company was rather nice." Anna said, a bit discusted. "No. She burned the rum." "Oh. I see. Will you teach it to me?" Anna asked. "No. Only she could teach you." said Jack. "What makes you think you can guarentee we'll ever see this woman again?" asked Anna, her fingers focused on the skirt of her dress now. "Did I say I could?" Jack said. Anna stared at him and her fingers froze. Jack began humming again.  
  
Voices were heard from upstairs and shadows were seen on the walls. Elisabeth, in her night clothes, and Will came downstairs and went to Jack and Anna's cell. "I didn't think you'd ever show up." Jack said standing up. "I can't set you free the same as I did the last time, but I can do this." Will said. He held up a set of keys and grinned. "I thought those keys had run off again?" Jack said. Paying him no mind, Will opened the cell and Jack and Anna came out. "I have a question. What do we do now that we're free? Won't they just catch us all over again?" Anna asked. "You don't get out much do you?" Jack asked, a smile plastered on his face. Elisabeth grabbed Anna's arm and led her, Will, and Jack upstairs again. "Jack, do you have your..." Anna started. "Effects, yes. Plan, yes. Resources, no." Jack answered. "That doesn't sound very good." Elisabeth said. "I'll get it all worked out before we reach the fort, I'll tell you that much." Jack said. They crept in the night, approaching the fort. Jack still pondered an idea, but said nothing. "Well Jack? Have you thought of something?" Will asked. "Just follow my lead, savvy?" Jack said. "Your lead worries me, though." Elisabeth muttered. "You're not coming are you?" Jack asked Elisabeth and Will. "Of course we are." Elisabeth said. "Anything to get away from Norrington's glares."  
  
Creeping along the dock, the four of them reached the point where Jack had started three years ago. Unfortunetly, there were new guards standing there to make sure civilians, and Jack Sparrow, didn't invade the dock. "Wait here." Jack whispered. He slipped behind a stack of crates with new items in them that were left by the merchants. Jack quickly knocked the stack of crates over and rushed back to the hiding place with the others. The guards came over to the crates and began to pick them up. Jack led the others down the dock and right onto a new ship that had been built to replace the Interceptor. Jack and Will drew out their swords and cut the ropes. Luckily the wind blew hard enough that night to blow the ship out of the dock. The guards stopped collecting the crates up and stared as the ship moved away fromt he dock. Finally, after it was much too late, they rushed down the dock and began yelling as the ship grew smaller and smaller in the distance.  
  
On the ship, Will was trying to tie one of the ropes from the sails to a hook on deck. With no such luck, Jack was becoming frusterated. "Pull it tighter!" Jack said. Will pulled as hard as he could but once he got down to tie the rope, he let it slip out of his hand. Anna watched them as Jack's every attempt to teach him, Will would fail. She finally walked over to them and grabbed the rope from Will's hand. She pulled with every bit of strength in her body. "Tie it now." She told Will. He grabbed the end of the rope and tried to tie it to the hook. His knot was worthless, and he knew it. Jack grabbed the rope and pulled it at the same strength as Anna had. "You're making this harder than it is, boy. Anna, tie it." He said. Anna took the end of the rope from Will and tied and twisted it in difficult and interesting patterns. When she was done, Jack let go of the rope and it remained steady. "That wasen't so hard, now, was it?" Anna said to Will. "What kind of knot is that?" Will asked. "It's a pirate knot." Jack said, following Anna. Will stared at the knot for a moment and then followed behind too. "You failed to mention where exactly we were going." Elisabeth said. "Well, we have to make a stop in Tortuga, for good measure, and then...I don't know... rob a few cities, kill a few people, burn down a few towns..you know the usual." Jack said. "Tortuga? Why Tortuga?" Anna asked. "Because its alive." Jack said. "But Captain, I hate Tortuga. I was born there. And if were it alive I doubt there would be so much killing there." Anna said. " If there is so much death there then how is it the death is kept on and on?" Jack said. Anna opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was, " What were you like as a child?" Jack hesitated in his own mind, but it wasen't obvious to the others. Will and Elisabeth leaned in to listen to his answer. "I never was a child." Jack replied. He turned and went the wheel of the ship. "What does that mean?" Elisabeth asked. "Its hard to say. There's not much that can be said about Jack Sparrow." Will answered. "What worries me is of he was serious or not. Is it possible to not ever be a child?" said Elisabeth. Will shrugged. The two of them walked towards the side of the ship to look out at the rising sun. Anna sat in her spot staring at nothing. She thought about it. She realized that it i was i possible to not be a child. She herself had never been a child. She watched Jack steer the ship and watch his compass for no good reason. She wondered what his reason was. She reached inside the bosom of her dress and pulled out a gold coin she had kept for two and a half years. She rubbed the coin with her thumb and looked back up at Jack. She stuffed the coin back in the place it had been and stood up to walk over to the side of the ship. She had been lucky there was no full moon that morning.  
  
Daylight came and the sun shined bright over the ocean. There were no other ships on the water that morning and in the past three hours Jack had become more bearable. He was humming the same tune he had been humming when he and Anna were in jail. It was odd to hear him busily running around the ship and humming some pirate song he couldn't just sing the words to. But what confused Anna the most was that Elisabeth was humming along with him. "Elisabeth?" Anna said. "Yes?" "How do you know that song?" Anna asked. "I learned it when I was a little girl. Why?" said Elisabeth. "Were you the woman that taught it to Jack?" asked Anna, her fingers twisting the skirt of her dress. Elisabeth hesitated a little. "Yes. How did you know about that?" "Jack told me about when he was on a deserted island with a beautiful young woman he couldn't touch who taught him that song." Anna explained. "When? When did he tell you this?" Elisabeth asked smiling. "When we were in jail. He was humming the song and I asked him to teach it to me. He said only the woman could teach it to me." said Anna. "Well...trust me. By time this is all over, you'll know the song by heart." Elisabeth said. She began humming again with Jack and pacing the ship. "Anna! Swab the deck!" Jack said, cheerfully. "Alright." Anna said softly. She was caught up in her thoughts and didn't realize how sad she sounded. "What's got you in the lower parts of the deck?" Jack asked. "Nothing. How long is it until we get to Tortuga?" Anna asked. "Not long." Jack replied. "Just swab. I'll tell you when we're there." "Right." Anna said. Jack looked up at the sails and then back down at Anna. "Do you want to give Will a lesson on the sails?" he asked. Anna looked up at him and grinned. "Sure. Where is he?" she asked. "Probably with his bonny lass." Jack said. "Why did I even ask?" Anna said. "You never know. i could be with i." said Jack. He held out his hand to Anna and she took it. She stood up and went to look for Will.  
  
A couple of hours had passed and Will was still struggling with tying the rope around the hook in a pirate knot. "Exactly how long did it take you to learn this?" Will asked Anna. "A couple of tries. But its alright. Some of us learn faster than others." replied Anna. She smirked and demonstrated the knot again. Before she finished, Jack came up behind her. "We're here. Can he still not do it?" he said. "No," Anna said, shaking her head. "But he's getting there. At least he can hold the rope."  
  
Tortuga was quite calm during the daytime. Jack led them through the surroundings that Will was familiar with from the last time he had been there with Jack. "Jack, might I ask what our purpose is of being here?" Will asked. "We're to find my crew, collect them back onto the ship and set sail again." "You left your crew here? Why?" Will asked. Anna elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a threatening stare. "I had to find i and the crew wouldn't allow it." Jack explained. "We had stopped here in the first place and oddly enough my old crew took her. But she got away from them." said Jack. "Your old crew? From when Barbossa..." Elisabeth began. "Will someone please tell me who this Barbossa is?" Anna asked. "How did the survivors get away?" Will asked. "Who knows?" Jack said. They reached a tavern before anyone else could ask questions and they immediently saw the crew in the corner playing cards. "Jack! You're here!" "Mr. Gibbs? How did you get here so quickly?" Anna asked. "I borrowed a boat and sailed my way over here to tell the crew you two'd been arrested." Mr. Gibbs said. "Bread?" He held out a basket of bread to Anna. "No. I'm fine." Anna replied, pushing the basket away from her. Elisabeth stared at her in wonder, then looked back at the crew. "Jack, I think we have just a tiny problem." Mr. Gibbs said. Jack gave him an odd stare. "What?" he asked. "Well, we lost the Pearl." Mr. Gibbs said. "Come again?" Jack asked. "We lost the Black Pearl." Mr. Gibbs repeated. Jack paused, thinking with his lips puckered out and staring forward at nothing in particular. Finally, he looked Mr. Gibbs in the eye. "Then we'll we'll retrieve it again." he said. He began leading the crew out of the tavern and to the docks. Mr. Gibbs kept Anna back. "That Jack Sparrow'd never give up on the Pearl. You'd think he was meant for that ship as a child." he said. Anna looked up at him and replied," But he never was child." 


	3. Chapter Three: The Ship Moves

Pirates of the Caribbean 2: The Return of the Aztec Gold p

Disclaimer: Once again.....THE POTC CHARACTERS DONT BELONG TO ME!!! Thank you, and enjoy your stay. 

Chapter Three: The ship moves 

The daytime was fading into night before Jack finally found a ship they could sail with. Unfortunately, along with this ship, included another sailor. A boy, about sixteen or seventeen years of age, would be sailing with the crew in search of the Black Pearl. 

"Do you own a name, lad?" Jack asked him. 

"Aye, sir, I do. Paul Marketey." the boy said. P> 

"Well Anna, looks like you'll have a friend to sail with." Will commented. Anna smirked at him and turned away. She went to join Elisabeth and Annemarie by the side of the ship. 

"Alright men! And, women. We've done this before. Except this time Barbossa is dead." Jack announced. 

Anna's hands began to tremble. She suddenly knew who Barbossa was. It all tied in at that moment. 

"Barbossa is alive." She said. She looked up at Jack. He glared back at her in amazement. He walked over to her and got in her face. 

"Look missy, five minutes ago you had no clue who Barbossa was. How all of a sudden do you just know he's alive?" 

"I saw him. Go to the cave. I'll bet my life he's there, him and your ship." Anna said. 

"The only way Barbossa could be alive is if someone took a piece, or more, of that Aztec gold." Will said, standing on the other side of a barrel. 

"Aztec gold?" Anna said. Her violet eyes flickered. She bore them into Jack's eyes and he had to close them. He turned away. 

"Yes, love. Aztec gold. Seems to be a specialty with pirates in the Caribbean, wouldn't you agree?" Jack paused to come back to her face and stare her in the eyes. 

"If anyone stole any of this bloody gold the cursed pirates come to life again." Anna gave him a puzzled look. 

"That's bad." Jack said. 

"Oh." Anna said. She looked down to the deck as Jack finally moved away from her and they began sailing. 

Paul was kept busy by Jack and when he finally was finished with what orders Jack had handed him, he sat by Anna, who was scrubbing the deck. She gave him several stares with her burning violet eyes, but they seemed to have no effect on him. He kept rambling on and on about his family and past. It was rather boring. Even Jack was getting tired of hearing it. But luckily for Anna, Paul began to follow Jack around, telling him all the stories he had heard about the adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow. 

"When I was a lad, my father told me about when you escaped from the deserted island! I think most of what he told me were confused endings and middles and such from the story being passed around so much! Oh Captain Sparrow, could you tell me what really happened? I'd never forget it in my whole life! Please will you...." Paul's mouth was clamped shut by Jack's hand. 

"Look, boy. I didn't expect to have to tell you bedtime stories while you were on this ship. If you need a bedtime story, ask Anna. I'll bet you anything she's got a lot of them about rum carts." Jack said. 

"No offense Captain Sparrow, but I don't really think Anna likes me all that much. She gives me these hateful stares with those...beautiful, bright, wonderful eyes. Captain...could you not tell her I said this...but I think I love her." Paul said. 

"Well...alright. But I can't make any promises. After all, I'm a pirate." Jack replied. HE headed to the lower deck to tell Anna what Paul had said. 

Anna was sitting on her bed with the coin. She gently rubbed it with her thumb and stared at it. She looked out the window. The moon was out. There was a knock on her door. 

"Anna? Are you in there?" It was Jack. Anna quickly stuffed the coin into her dress and opened the door.

"Um, yeah?" She said.

"Are you alright? You look rather pale to be from the Caribbean. Maybe we should get you out in the sun more." Jack said. 

"Oh I'm fine. It's just the moon, I guess." Anna replied. 

"What moon?" Jack said, looking around her room from the outside. The room was dark except for a small lamp lit on the table by the bed. 

"I'm afraid of the moon, remember?" Anna said. 

"Right. Oh and by the by, Paulie boy's in love with you. Just thought you ought to know." Jack said, smiling. 

"Thank you Jack. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish writing my will before our wedding." Anna said bluntly. 

Jack, still smiling, walked back up to the top deck and back to the wheel again. Anna secretly took out the coin again. She stared at it, rubbing it again and again with her thumb. There was a rumbling sound on the water. Everyone on the top deck froze and looked around. Then they all looked over to Jack. He was staring over the side of the ship at the water. The ship suddenly sailed into a patch of fog that hadn't been there before. 

"Could these waters be cursed as well?" Mr. Gibbs said aloud, without realizing he had. 

"What happened?" Will asked softly. 

Jack looked around through the fog, squinting to see through. There was a huge rumbling sound and the whole crew leaned over the side of the ship and saw tall black sails. It was déjà vou all over again for Jack, Elisabeth, and Will. Anna quickly put the coin away again and went up to the deck. She looked out to the ship that sailed alongside theirs. A sudden cold pushed her back from the side of the ship. No one appeared to be on the ship. Suddenly it occurred to Anna that the ship floating by them was the Black Pearl. But before anyone could do anything, the ship disappeared. 

"Were we just imagining we saw the Pearl?" a crewmember asked. Jack looked the man in the eye from where he stood. He flopped down from the platform he stood upon where the ship's wheel was and he slowly walked up to him. 

"Sir, do you know any of the stories of the Black Pearl?" he asked. 

The man nodded. "I heard about a few from a prison cell, but I doubt they was true. " The crew member asked. 

"Well then, whatever tale you've heard of the Pearl…believe it if it involved a scallywag called Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack said. 

He walked away again towards Anna, who stood by the trapdoor, pale and clammy. She looked up at him, but instead of seeing her burning eyes, Jack looked into cold, misty ones. She looked almost dead. 

"Anna?" Jack said. 

"The ship moves." Anna replied. Her gaze turned towards Elisabeth and Will. She stood frozen. Jack stood where he was and repeated her words. 

"The ship moves."

Please Review!!! Thanks a lot!!! 


	4. Chapter Four: Memory of a Storm

Pirates of the Caribbean 2: The Return of the Aztec Gold

Notes: This chapter came to me in a dream. It was really quite weird. Well... thanks for the nice comments on the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. And by the by, I spell Elizabeth the way I did because I wanted it to look more old. To me, for some odd reason or another, the 's' looks old to me. And another thing, just in case the italics doesn't work, the stuff in between the *~*~*~ is a dream sequence. So, here it goes.

Chapter Four: Memory of a Storm

The misty air surrounded the ship as Jack followed Anna's words and they made their way to the treasure cave. Anna kept herself hidden from Paul, who was searching for her all evening. She had hidden herself in a prisoner's cell on the lowest deck. She was examining the gold coin again. She pondered on whether the coin was a piece of Aztec gold. Her past had been filled with many ways of her getting a piece of the gold, but she wasn't sure. If it was, she couldn't risk telling Jack, Will, or Elisabeth. She sat in the cell, staring at the coin and rubbing it with her thumb. She tilted her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She felt herself drifting into a light sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

"Anna? Dearest? Are you alright?" A voice said. It sounded so faint and distant. Anna tried with all three years she had of her life to reply, but nothing came out.

"Anna, please answer me!" The voice pleaded. Anna realized the voice was that of her mother's. She desperately tried to awaken herself but failed. She heard the voices of others coming. She heard her mother screaming.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO!" Her screams faded away as Anna lay there, unresponsive to the outside world and wondering what had happened to her mother. She heard more voices coming back to wherever she was.

"Get the girl!" Someone said. It was a man. A man with a threatening voice. 

"Aye,Barbossa!" Another man said. Anna felt herself being picked up and carried outside of wherever she had been before. The location she was then was more comforting because she could again hear her mother's voice.

"Please don't do anything to my daughter! I beg you!" She said.

"Keep your mouth shut, young missy!" Barbossa said. Anna could hear his footsteps on a wooden surface. They must have been on a ship. She felt him getting closer to her. He smelled rotten, like a corpse. 

"Where's the captain?" He asked. 

"Sparrow is below deck, sir." Someone said. Anna could hear many footsteps clearing a path for a slow steady beat of footsteps from one man alone. She could feel herself being set down on a crate or a set of barrels, she couldn't tell. She could feel someone looking down on her. She felt someone take her wrist in their hand and checking her pulse. The hands were rough, but still gentle. This person laid her arm back down to her side and began to walk away.

"Bootstrap! Take the child below deck! Maroon the woman, but don't kill her. We move to Tortuga and leave the girl there." The man said. Another man stepped up.

"Aye, Captain Sparrow." He said. Many footsteps sounded on the deck and Anna picked out two the came towards her. Captain Sparrow leaned down to her and whispered something in her ear...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anna suddenly awoke. She felt someone looking down on her. 

"Good evening." It was Paul.

"Paul!" Anna shrieked.

"I'm sorry if I startled ya miss. I didn't mean ya no harm. I was jus' checkin' to make sure ye was alright." Paul said.

"Where did you get the funny accent?" Anna asked.

"Oh. Ya pick it up with them pirates ya know." Paul replied, smiling down on her.

"Paul, we've only been sailing one day." Anna said.

"Aye. I catch on fas'. What be ye there?" He pointed to the coin, which was still in her hand.

"Oh. Nothing!" Anna replied, quickly stuffing the coin in her dress again. Paul glared at her and she stood up. 

"Where be ye goin'?" Paul asked.

"Anywhere but here." Anna said. She began to open the cell door, but Paul stopped her.

"I'd like to talk to you." Paul said. Anna looked him the eyes and gave in.

"Will you give up the accent?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied. They sat down again and Paul looked at Anna. 

"Where did you come from?" Paul asked.

"I was born in London." Anna replied, nervously twisting at her dress.

"I thought you came from heaven. When I first saw you, I thought you were an angel." Paul said.

Anna looked at him and smiled softly.

"Paul, you're a charming young man. You are. But I'm not set out to love." Anna explained. His sad eyes drifted downwards to the floor and Anna lifted his chin up to look him in the eye.

"But I never said I couldn't give you a chance." She said. Paul smiled again and so did Anna. She almost thought about what she had said, but decided to square with it some other day. 

The morning came sooner than expected. The sky was dark and gray, but the dreary weather didn't dampen Jack's spirits as he steered the ship towards the treasure cave. Anna came out from her hiding place and up to the deck. She was tired and furious with herself as she face Paul to get started with swabbing the other side of the deck. Despite her mood, she treated him with kindness, offering to help him refill the buckets. Jack couldn't help but take notice to this, but neither could Elisabeth. As Jack started over to them, Elisabeth stopped him. 

"Umm...Jack!" She started nervously. She gave a nervous grin and led him away from Anna and Paul. She quickly made up a question.

"Exactly how far do we have to go until we get to the treasure cave on this route?" She asked. 

Jack glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. He turned and began walking back over to Anna and Paul.

"Wait! You never answered me! Jack!!" Elisabeth chased after him and finally attempted to jump in front of him. 

"Jack...just stop and leave them alone." Elisabeth said. Jack looked at her and returned to the wheel. He took out his compass at looked at it for a moment. Then he put it back in his pocket and looked out to sea.

Anna finished her work and went down to the lowest deck again. She found herself staring at the gold coin in such amazement. She let her mind float away into a memory she had of when she was younger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

The cloudy sky made no falters in the spirits of the pirates. Sparrow himself carried her in his arms to a place that looked dreary. It reminded her of her home in London in the middle of the city. She had been born in an old factory. Her parents weren't that well off, financial wise. 

Sparrow took her inside the dark building. Inside there was a dim light and a lot of elderly people. There was a table in the corner and Sparrow took her to it. There was a young woman sitting in a chair and she had a kind gentle smile on her face. 

"Can I help ya'? " She asked.

"Found this one...she needs a good home. Thought this'd be the perfect place." Sparrow replied.

"Aye. Bes' place in Tortuga for the little ones." The woman said. She stood up and took Anna from Sparrow. 

"No worries then. She'll be alrigh'." Sparrow out his hands together in front of his face and quickly bowed his head down then up again. He walked out of the building, Anna watching every step he took. He never looked back to her. 

~*~*~*~*~*

Anna's memory faded from her mind as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Anna?" A quiet voice asked.

"Elisabeth? I'm here." Anna said. Elisabeth turned the corner and opened the cell door and stepped in. She sat down next to Anna.

"Quiet is all I really want. I never had it before." Anna said.

"Where were you born?" Elisabeth asked.

"London. Raised in Tortuga. The nights there are wild and mad. Ask Jack or Will. They'll tell you all about it. The people there just don't care about their lives. They drink and fight and do things to the women that are unspeakable and yet some of the women let them. But no matter what I can't change where I was raised. I've learned to square with it." Anna explained.

"Your life sounds a lot more exciting than mine. The most exciting thing that ever happened to me didn't actually happen until I met Jack." Elisabeth replied.

"Its funny. Jack's the one who dropped me off in Tortuga. I suppose if you want an exciting life, you'd better turn to Jack. He seems to change your life..."

"Forever..." Elisabeth finished Anna's sentence. 

"Yes..." Anna said. She quickly realized the coin was still out in her hand and she stuffed it back in her dress while Elisabeth was looking away.

Night fell and Elisabeth and Anna had been talking almost the entire day. They had stopped when it began to rain heavily. The rain poured into the bottom deck and they had to move up towards the second deck. 

"A storm is on the way! Everyone up here!" Mr. Gibbs called. 

"We're coming!" Anna replied. She grabbed Elisabeth's arm and they climbed up the stairs. The wind was blowing harder than they expected and the rain was falling hard and they were already soaked. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped against the sky. Anna quickly ran to tie down the sails. She could barely see and Will had come over to help her. He grabbed the ropes and pulled as tight as he could. Anna tied the rope as tightly to the hook as she could and they were blown by the wind and the water towards the other side of the ship. Elisabeth had been attempting to tie the ropes down on the other side and Will and Anna fell into her and the three of them fell to the deck.

"We can't hold all the ropes at once!" Anna yelled.

"We have to try!" Will yelled back. Before they could get off the deck, a giant wave engulfed the ship and everything seemed to disappear.


	5. Chapter Five: The Rock and the Rum

Pirates of the Caribbean 2: The Return of the Aztec Gold

Notes: Okay so here's chapter five…we're not even halfway there so hang in guys!

Chapter Five: The Rock and the Rum

The sunshine beamed down on Anna's face and she opened her eyes. She looked around her and saw nothing but a rocky surface. Elisabeth was sitting in front of her, her knees to her chin, staring out at the ocean. 

"They're gone." She said. Anna stared at her back.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The ship was destroyed. We're probably the only ones alive. And Will..." Elisabeth explained. Anna could hear the tears in her voice without even seeing them. Anna stood up and walked around to face her. She crouched down and took Elisabeth's chin in her hand and lifted it up. They looked each other in the eyes.

"There is no way you be certain they are dead. You will not convince me they are unless you have their bodies hidden in your nightclothes...which I doubt." Anna said. A small smile appeared on Elisabeth's face.

"So be glad you are alive. Then we can think about whether Will and everyone else is dead or alive." Anna said. Elisabeth wiped her face and nodded. Ann took her by the arm and led her up the rocky shore into the shade.

"Do you think they are alive?" Elisabeth asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't pay to think about it though. What good would it do?" Anna replied.

Elisabeth nodded.

*Meanwhile*

Will opened his eyes, squinted from the sunlight, and sat up. Jack was sitting on a log not far away with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Where did you get that?" Will asked. 

"Every deserted island nowadays is stocked with hidden troves of rum. It's a pirate's way of staying alive when marooned." Jack replied, taking a long drink. Will stood up and grabbed the bottle of rum from Jack. He poured the contents into the ocean and set the bottle down in the rocks. 

"Why have you poured out the rum?'' Jack yelled, standing and grabbing the bottle. He tipped his head back as far as he could and turned the bottle upside down over his open mouth. While he attempted to pour out the last drop of rum, Will ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and laid it across a rock. Jack put the bottle back on the ground and he looked at Will.

"What are you doing? Message in a bottle?" He asked.

"I'm going to try." Will replied.

"For your trying's sake, it's be more effective to climb into that bottle yourself and pull the cork down with you." Jack replies, taking the bottle up again and walking down to shore.

"Maybe. But at least then I would feel accomplished." Will replied, looking up at Jack as he searched for something to write with.

"The only way you could ever feel _that _accomplished would be to find something to write with. Of course, you'd still not know how to tie a pirate knot so therefore you'd have to stay ashore with your bonny lass and find something sharp to cut yourself with so you can take note with your own blood." Jack said. Will looked at him with wide eyes.

"I've had to write a lot of messages." Jack said.

Will continued to look for a writing utensil and Jack sat on a rock next to him.

"So what is it you plan on writing? What good you believe it will do?" Jack asked.

"Maybe Elisabeth is still out there. Maybe they're all still out there." Will replied.

"Doubt it. The ship is gone. I'm surprised the two of us survived." Jack said. Will gave no answer but he still searched for something to write with. Finally he stood up.

"I'm going to look around the rest of the island for something." He said.

"Won't do you much good, mate. Most of these islands really aren't that big." Jack said.

"You have a strong confidence level, don't you?" Will said sarcastically.

"We've been marooned on a rock, mate. How confident am I supposed to be? Are you really that confident in your abilities to survive? Or are you just planning on surviving on the idea that Elisabeth is still alive?" Jack replied.

"Suit yourself." Will said angrily. He began to walk away to both look for a writing utensil and get away from Jack.

"If you decide to come back bring some rum!" Jack yelled after him. Will made no motions or noises in reply to him, so Jack stood up and started off to where the rum was hidden. The large rocky cliff towered above as he turned the corner of a cave. He stopped when he heard voices. He took out his pistol, just in case. He peered around the corner and sighed, He put the pistol back and walked around.

"Its funny how small these islands really are." He said.

Anna and Elisabeth stood up.

"Jack! You're alive!" Anna said.

"Of course I am. Are you forgetting who I am, lass? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack replied.

"Who could forget?" Anna mumbled.

"Is Will alive? Have you seen him?" Elisabeth asked.

"He's fine. In fact he's looking to write you a message in a bottle to see if you're alive." Jack explained.

Elisabeth gave him a puzzled look. She turned when she heard rocks shift from behind and saw Will standing there.

"Elisabeth! You're alive!" Will said.

"Well now that we've established that everyone is indeed alive and breathing, could someone help me with the rum?" Jack announced.

Anna followed Jack towards a small tree by the cliff. 

"Is that all that's in there? Rum?" Elisabeth asked.

"Bread and cheese." Jack said.

"How stale is the bread?" Elisabeth asked.

"Like a rock." Jack replied in a sarcastically cheerful tone.

"I'll take it." Elisabeth said. Jack opened a trap door underneath the tree and pulled out a cloth sack. He put his arm in and pulled out a loaf of bread. He handed it to Elisabeth and she took it. Jack handed another to Will and one to Anna. But Anna didn't take it. 

"Bread or cheese?" He asked. 

"Neither." Anna replied.

Jack shrugged. "Suit yourself." He sat the bag down and went in for the rum. He came out with four bottles and handed one to each person, saving one for himself. Anna held hers close to herself.

"I'm going for a walk." She said.

"Alright. See you in two minutes...maximum." Jack said.

Anna nodded and walked away from them. Once she turned the corner, she dropped the bottle of rum in a bush by the cliff and kept walking.

Elisabeth looked after her as she walked.

"Have you ever seen her eat or drink anything?" She asked, turning to Jack and Will.

"Only once. It wasn't much." Jack said, drinking the rum from the bottle in big gulps.

"And why is it that she knew Barbossa was at the treasure cave?" Will said.

"She's strange. That's my solution." Jack replied, knowing which direction they were taking the conversation.

"And why does she always hide from the moonlight?" Elisabeth said.

"She's afraid of it!" Jack said.

"Why is she afraid of it?" Elisabeth asked.

"I don't know! But its probably for a good reason." Jack said, desperately hoping to change the subject.

"I saw something in her dress once. Something shiny...gold. I think she's been to the treasure cave before. Only she brought back a little something to save for memory." Elisabeth said.

"Aztec gold..." Will said.

"NO! No wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong! Why would she take a piece of Aztec gold in the first place? What makes you think she did? She could just be a little strange!" Jack argued. 

"Jack, as much as we want to believe that we can't. She took something from there. I know she did." Elisabeth said.

"Well...Miss I-Know-Everything...tell me this..how is it she came to us from the middle of nowhere-near the treasure cave. We were seas away from it!" Jack said. Elisabeth sat silent, looking up at Jack, who was now standing.

"That's what I thought. Now if you'll be so kind as to not accuse her of anything else while on this island. Oh and by the way...you'll never break the bread. As I said...its a rock." Jack said.

He went off looking for Anna only to turn back and grab his rum bottle from off the rock.

"Forgot my rum." He mumbled. He again set off for Anna.

Anna sat down in the sand and stared out at the ocean. She pulled out the gold coin and stared at it. She remembered Paul. Was he possibly alive? It was possible considering Will and Jack were alive. Then again, Will was with Jack the last Anna remembered, and Jack was a sharp man. Of course he had survived. Anna's eyes filled with tears as she thought about Paul. She remembered how she had hidden from him in the brig. She was cruel to him when he first came on board. She let the tears fall down her cheeks and she placed the coin back in her dress. She pulled her knees into her chest and buried her face in her arms. Jack stumbled upon her and sat down beside her. 

"What's wrong, love?" He asked. Anna lifted her head up, her face red and tear-streaked. 

"I don't know who I am, Jack." she said. "I'm so lost here." 

Jack handed her the rum bottle. Hesitantly, she took it. She shifted her eyes to him.

"Listen, lassy. There's something we all don't know about ourselves. But there's no use pondering over it. You're not going to learn anything. The only way you'll learn something about yourself is if you get yourself drunk." Jack said.

Anna gave him a puzzled look.

"Well...maybe not anything useful. Alright, let's put it this way. If you wan t to know who you really are, ask someone. Simple as that." Jack replied.

"Jack, who am I?" Anna said.

"Now, that's something you have to find out for yourself." Jack answered, grinning.

"But...you just said..." Anna argued.

"I know what I just said. Because I'm dishonest. See I lied to you, and I knew it. I just learned something about myself. I'm dishonest. Savvy?" Jack explained.

"No." Anna replied.

"Oh. Forget I said anything. It doesn't matter. Just remember this..you'll know in time who you are and then...then you can tell ol' Jack Sparrow the first thing, right mate?" Jack said.

"Sure." Anna said quietly. 

"There's something else, isn't there?" Jack asked. Anna turned to him.

"Paul. I know he's just a tag along. but he meant something to me without me ever realizing he did." Anna said.

"Hmm." Jack said, nodding slightly.

"Jack...how do we get out of here?" Anna asked.

"I'll think of something, love. Don't worry. You'll see your Paulie-boy once again." Jack replied, taking back the bottle of rum and swallowing the rest of it in one gulp.


	6. Chapter Six: Anna's Story

Pirates of the Caribbean 2: The Return of the Aztec Gold

Notes: YAY! We made it to Chapter six. Good for us. Well Anna iand Paul are still mine and the POTC characters are still not mine. Poopie.

Chapter Six: Anna's Story

Night fell almost suddenly and Will built a fire by the cave they had all met at. Jack and Anna had returned after talking for hours on end about absolutely nothing and they were now sitting across from each other at the fire. Jack had his eyes on Will and Elizabeth. He wouldn't let them make accusations at Anna anymore. With loaves of bread in hand, everyone, except Anna, ate the stale bread that was left in the old sack. Anna held a loaf in her lap, though, just so no one would say anything.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Elizabeth asked. Anna knew, if anyone, Elizabeth would be the first to ask. 

"It's a little stale." Anna said.

"Its not if you put the rum on it." Elizabeth replied.

"Oh. Alright." Anna replied. She picked up a bottle of rum off of the ground and poured a bit onto the bread. She tore a piece off of it and put it in her mouth. She chewed slowly and then swallowed. Elizabeth refrained from staring at her after that and turned around to face the cliff. 

"The moon will be out soon." She said.

"I know what you're doing, lassy. So stop it!" Jack said.

"Over my dead body." Elizabeth said.

"Would you like that over the rocks, sword across your throat, or maybe I should get you a corset..." Jack replied. Elizabeth hit his arm with her loaf of bread and stood up to walk into the cave. Anna followed her, leaving her rum and bread behind.

"Why are you all of a sudden against me, Elizabeth?" Anna asked.

"It's Miss Swann...and just come out an admit it. You have piece of Aztec gold, don't you?" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth I..." Anna tried to say. Elizabeth took her by the neck and reached inside the bosom of Anna's dress and retrieved the piece of gold.

"I knew it! How did you get it? You stole it didn't you?" Elizabeth yelled.

"I didn't! I've had for as long as I can remember!" Anna cried.

"Don't lie! You're cursed, aren't you? Because you stole to gold from the chest!" Elizabeth said.

"I didn't know what it was! So yes I took it! But I'd give it back any day! I just want to feel again!" Anna said, tears streaming down her face. Elizabeth threw the medallion onto the ground and let go of Anna's neck. 

"That gold changed everything three years ago. Isn't it funny how something so horrible can make some things good? But it still causes horrible things." Elizabeth said. "If not for this gold I would have never met Jack or gotten closer to Will or anything like that. I probably would have married the Commodore and never would have loved him..." Elizabeth said.

"So the gold did something good for you. Its only done bad to me." Anna said.

"No it hasn't. You have Jack...and you knew Paul." Elizabeth replied.

"But not because of the medallion." Anna said.

"Then how? How did you get to Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sit down." Anna said. Elizabeth took a place on a rock and wrapped her robe around her tightly.

"When I was three years old, my father was killed by pirates. Jack to be exact. Then he took my mother and I on board the Black Pearl and held us hostage for three days. Then one night, Barbossa got into an argument with my mother and he hit me. My mother was frightened so she attacked Barbossa. Then Jack came down and told some of the other pirates to bring her up top. He marooned her on an island in the middle of nowhere with a canteen of fresh water, a bottle of rum, and some bread. As for me, Jack left me in Tortuga in an orphanage. I never saw my mother again. When I was six, a woman adopted me and took me sailing. Her husband was a merchant sailor and when I was thirteen we found the treasure cave. I was curious as to what was in the box and when I found out I decided to take some. But my new mother told me to put it back. So I did. I suppose somehow one piece got left in my bag. As my new parents were leaving, I got my dress caught in the lid of the chest. I couldn't get free. So they left me there. Pirates were coming. I finally got free but they were gone. I hid from the pirates. But they found me. The next thing I remember was floating on a piece of driftwood, miles away from where I had started. I could hear a ship and I heard singing...it was the song you taught Jack...the whole crew was singing it! They took me on board and the first voice I heard was Jack. He whispered the same thing to me as he did when I was three..." Anna explained, stopping to breathe.

"What did he tell you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Anymore rum left?" A voice from behind said. It was Jack.

"You know, you're developing a strange habit of sneaking up on people in the middle of conversations." Anna said.

"Oh, does that bother you?" Jack replied, stepping over Elizabeth's feet to get to the rum. 

"Of course it does. It's rude." Anna said. Jack turned and gave her a look.

"Pirate." He said.

"Yes, that seems to be the whole problem." Anna replied. Jack walked out of the cave with the rum and Elizabeth moved closer to Anna.

"Let's just keep the medallion between the two of us, alright?" Elizabeth said.

"That's fine with me." Anna replied.

Anna and Elizabeth returned outside to join Will and Jack.

"Have you settled your differences?" Will asked, curiously.

"We have." Elizabeth replied, smiling at Anna.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Ship From the East

Pirates of the Caribbean 2: The Return of the Aztec Gold

Notes: The last chapter was really rather short compared to my other ones. So here's Chapter 7. I was kinda listening to this one song when I wrote this so it may sound a little weird.

Chapter Seven: The Ship From the East

As the moon came out, Elisabeth and Anna retreated to the cave. Will and Jack slept outside, although they didn't actually sleep.

"I plan on asking Elisabeth to marry me." Will whispered, so Elisabeth couldn't hear.

"Well when, boy?" Jack asked.

"I'm waiting for the opportune moment." Will said, mocking Jack.

"I'm not so sure you know when to look for the opportune moment." Jack replied.

"It doesn't matter. I believe I'll know. How long have you known Anna?" Will said.

"Since she was a child. Why the sudden interest in her?" Jack asked.

"Oh no reason." Will said.

"You still believe she's cursed, don't you?" Jack said, calmly.

"I might." Will replied.

"Well stop." Jack said, rolling his eyes over to look at Will, but still lying on his back.

"Do you hear that?" Will said, sitting up and looking out at the ocean. He could see nothing but he heard voices.

"I hear it. But I don't want to know where it comes from." Jack said. Will lay back down, still straining his ears to hear. 

The sun came up over the cliff almost suddenly and Anna and Elisabeth came out of the cave to wake Will and Jack. 

"Do you hear something?" Elisabeth asked.

"It sounds like when Jack talks in his sleep." Anna said. They both heard the voices.

"Will! Jack! Wake up!" Elisabeth yelled.

"Quiet! Do you want them to hear?" Anna said.

"What is that?" Will asked.

"Oh fine...send the pirate to find out what it is. The _pirate _doesn't matter..." Jack complained.

"Jack we never sent you anywhere." Elisabeth said.

"I know, love. I was just making for dramatics. I'll be back." Jack replied. He stumbled over the fire wood and over Will to go see what the voices were. 

"I'm going to follow him." Elisabeth said.

"Elisabeth! Wait!" Anna called. Elisabeth paid no attention and followed Jack.

"You know you're quite brave for woman who can't breathe in a corset." Jack said.

"Why do _you _try one on sometime and see how difficult it is." Elisabeth replied.

"What makes you think I haven't?" Jack said. Jack spotted the ship and poked his head around the cliff just enough to see what was going on. There was a huge ship by the shore. Jack thought his eyes were deceiving him when he saw that pirates were getting off of the ship. Elisabeth saw the pirates as well.

"I thought there were no more pirates in the Caribbean except for you and your crew." Elisabeth said.

"There wasn't." Jack replied. He slowly stepped around the corner and casually made his way towards the other pirates. 

"What's your business, men?" Jack called. The pirates were dressed rather similar to that of officers. Their clothes were clean-cut and they weren't as disgusting as the average pirate of the Caribbean. 

"Who might you be, mate?" One of them said.

"I only answer that question after someone has answered mine." Jack replied, inching closer to them, Elisabeth right behind him.

"Aye. We're visitors to the Caribbean. Just passing through on our way to the coast of Africa." The pirate said.

"And what is it they call you, sir?" Jack asked.

"I'm Captain Christopher Angler. What might be your name in return?" The pirate said.

"Why mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack replied.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Captain Sparrow. I see you have a female friend accompanying you." Captain Angler said.

"Aye. Miss Swann." Jack replied. Elisabeth made an uncomfortable gesture.

"What brings you to this island, on this day, Captain Sparrow?" Captain Angler asked.

"We've been marooned. My ship was caught in the storm. There are only four of us left." Jack explained. "Just our luck to find a spit of land with some rum buried."

"Aye. Are you so sure there were only four of you left? We picked up a group of lost pirates at the last island we stopped on just yesterday." Captain Angler said.

"Oh really?" Elisabeth mumbled.

"Aye. In fact, I believe they mentioned something about a Captain Sparrow." Angler added.

"Then I do believe they belong to us. Would you by chance have any rum?" Jack asked, realizing the rest of the rum was gone.

"Alas, we have no rum. But we do have ale." Angler said.

"That'll do!" Jack exclaimed. Elisabeth hit his arm and gave him an angry look.

"Uh...would you by chance have any room for four people on your ship?" He asked.

"Oh certainly, Captain Sparrow. We've got plenty of room." Angler said, this time with a suspicious tone.

"Oh good, that's wonderful. Elisabeth! Get the others, love." Jack said. Elisabeth glared at Angler and turned around to get Anna and Will.

Angler led Jack, Elisabeth, Anna, and Will on board the ship. 

"Our ship's name is the Weldine." Angler said.

"Fascinating." Jack replied, uninterested and caught up in the bottle of ale presented to him by Angler.

"Follow me down here. Its where the crew stays when we aren't traveling." Angler said, leading them down a small staircase. They ended up in a stuffy room with prison cells.

"So you lock your crew up, then?" Jack said. Angler and two of his crew shoved Anna, Elisabeth, Will, and Jack into one of the cells and locked the door behind them.

"Welcome on board the Weldine, Captain Sparrow and friends!" Angler cackled. He and the two other pirates stomped off upstairs.

"I have reason to believe that man is going to leave us here." A voice said. Anna, Jack, Elisabeth, and Will looked over and saw five other people in the next cell. Annemarie, Paul, Mr. Cotton, Gibbs, and a man they didn't recognize were sitting on the floor of the cell. 

"Its good to see you all alive and...well. Ale?" Jack said.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you offer alcohol to anyone, Jack." Anna said, in an unpleasant tone.

"And the last, unfortunately." Gibbs said.

"Anchors aweigh!" Mr. Cotton's parrot exclaimed.

"As Mr. Cotton says, that Angler plans on sending us straight down to join Davey Jones." Gibbs explained. 

"Where exactly did this ship originate from?" Jack asked, one arm hanging out of the cell with the ale in his hand.

"The East. Its suspected they once had connections with the East India Trade but, since we seen the rest of the crew we figured that couldn't be true." Gibbs explained.

"And what exactly does their crew have to do with the trade?" Will asked.

"Any blood pirate can tell a crew's connections." Gibbs said.

"Which makes it ten times more difficult for the blood pirate to tell of its own connections because they're too busy looking for others'." Jack said.

"Aye. We've been wondering about you all. We thought you were dead as you probably thought of us." Gibbs said.

"Why do they want to kill us?" Elisabeth asked.

"Pirates. What other reason do they need?" Anna replied.

"They do want something out of it though." Paul said.

"And what's that?" Jack asked.

"They want to know where the treasure of the Isla de Muerta is." Gibbs said. Will, Elisabeth, and Jack exchanged looks.

"Then we'll tell him where it be." Jack said.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Treasure's Location a...

Pirates of the Caribbean 2: The Return of the Aztec Gold

Notes: This chapter gets a little intense. I hope you can keep up with all I'm trying to say. Plus I hope this doesn't upset you (for the Will Turner fans).

Chapter Eight: The Treasure's Location, Verbal agreements, and Anna's Engagement

The eight of them sat in silence as the ship began to move. Angler came back down to them after awhile.

"Well, Sparrow. Tell me exactly where this treasure of the Isle de Muerta is." Angler said.

"Don't you know, mate? The only way to find it is if you know where it is. And even if I gave you the correct directions, you'd never be able to find it." Jack explained.

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be. We are both Captains here, Sparrow. I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement." Angler said.

"Aye. But agreements is what lost me my ship in the first place." Jack said, taking a gulp of ale. Angler snatched the bottle away from him and threw it to the floor.

"Listen, Sparrow! I am in no spirits to be cut through the sails. Tell me where the treasure is!" Angler said.

"Why, mate? So you can leave myself and what's left of my crew to drown?" Jack said.

"If you believe that is the proper fate for you, then so be it." Angler said.

"I'm only saving you from a horrible fate, you know." Jack said.

"What sort of fate would this be? Ghost stories are for children, Sparrow." Angler said.

"This is no story, Angler. Its real." Jack said.

"You won' talk me out of treasure worth more than an entire city." Angler said.

"Its true." Anna said. "There is a curse. For all those who have greedy souls. They suffer and eternity in the deepest circles of hell. Once there, all that was taken must be returned before the curse can be lifted. Blood must be spilled. Trust me. I know." Will and Jack gave Anna a puzzled look. 

"I'll show you when the moon comes out tonight." Anna said.

The day went on slowly. But Anna didn't mind. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to show her true self in the moonlight. She had finally explained to Will and Jack about how she came across the gold. Anna sat next to the other cell and Paul sat against it as well. They didn't really say much considering no one else was speaking and they didn't honestly want anyone else to know that Anna had agreed to give him a try.

"Anna, I want to know something." Paul whispered.

"What?" Anna whispered back.

"If we make it out of here alive, will you be my wife?" Paul asked, hopeful.

"I don't know." Anna replied, truthfully. She had no clue what the future would hold for her if they survived through everything. 

"To be completely honest, Paul, I really can't even feel your breath on my face right now. How am I supposed to feel that I want to marry you when all of this is over?" Anna blurted.

"Oh. I see." Pail said. "You're immortal."

"Only until I can release the curse." Anna said.

"Are you two done talking about your future yet?" Will asked.

"We are now." Anna said.

"Good. Because I need to ask you about mine." Will said.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"I don't know." Will answered. Anna and Paul exchanged puzzled looks.

The moon began to shine its light into the brig and Anna became nervous. She avoided the windows and any stream of light the moon gave through the window. 

"Are you really cursed?" Jack asked.

"Aye." Anna answered. Jack took her hand and held it into the light. It turned skeletal and Jack dropped it.

"Well at least you weren't lying about it." he said.

Angler and the same men he had with him earlier came down to take Anna up into the full moonlight.

"Come on, lovely." Angler said. He grabbed her and dragged her up the stairs.

"Attention to me, mates! The little girly here is going to show us what will be our fate if we shall take on this treasure of the Isla de Muerta. Go on, then! Show us!" Angler said. Anna slowly let herself drift gracefully into the moonlight. Her skeletal form being uncovered inch by inch. The crew gasped and mumbled to each other. Captain Angler stood dazed. Anna turned around to face him. 

"No one else needs to earn the fate of the greedy and self-hearted." she said. Angler gave her a cynical look and took out his sword. 

From down below in the brig, the rest of them began trying to break out. 

"I've got it!" Jack announced.

"You've got what?" Elisabeth asked.

"How to unlock it. But I'll be needing one of those pin things you women stick into your head to keep your hair on." Jack said. Elisabeth grabbed a pin from her hair and some strands fell down in the front. She handed it to Jack and he stuck it in the keyhole. After shifting it around a bit he finally unlocked the door. He did this same maneuver on the other cell and the seven of them ran up the stairs. Angler was grabbing at the skeletal form of Anna and tying her to one of the sails' poles. When he noticed that the seven guests were attacking his crew, he let go of the ropes he was using to tie Anna up with and went in to fight as well. But Anna got loose and grabbed a bucket from off the deck. She ran behind Angler and knocked him over the head with the metal part of the bucket. He immediately fell to the deck with a flop. Anna went for his sword, grabbed it, and went in to help the others.

Will had cut off the limbs of many of the crew members with a sword he stole from a pirate he had attacked with a barrel. Jack and he were fighting off the largest pirate on the ship; a huge, hairy man who was covered with scurvy and stronger than the entire ship itself. The pirate managed to unarm Will and Jack. He came towards them and looked as if he were about to kill them both with his bare hands.

"G-good pirate…n-nice pirate…" Will said, as if talking to a dog. Suddenly, a sword swooped out of nowhere and beheaded the pirate (A/N As if this could actually happen…but hey! My story…deal with it!). Anna stood by the fallen body of the pirate. 

"Bad pirate." she said. She handed Will and Jack a pair of swords from off the deck and they continued to fight the crew. Elisabeth and Paul were struggling with two other pirates who had them matched against the walls. 

"Get ready to say bye-bye!" The pirate said to Paul. Paul, from somewhere in his head, found the strength to plunge his sword into the pirate's stomach. He turned to do the same to the pirate Elisabeth was fighting, only through his back. He pulled the sword out of the pirate and turned to Elisabeth. 

"Guess he knew he was going somewhere when he said good-bye." He said. 

Jack and Anna stood back-to-back and sword-fought with two other pirates. The pirate that Anna was fighting seemed to be very determined he could kill her.

"You do realize you can't kill me, don't you?" she said.

"I do. But I can kill him for certain!" The pirate replied, plunging his sword through Anna, attempting for it go through Jack as well. But Anna moved forward just in time and the sword only made a little cut in the fabric of Jack's jacket. Anna turned around, the sword still in her stomach to look at Jack's back.

"You tore his coat!" she said.

"He tore my coat?" Jack yelled, only his head turned around so he could still fight the other pirate.

"That's a really nice coat!" Anna said.

"Aye! I stole it from the governor of Grenham!" Jack said. Anna pulled the sword out of her stomach and plunged it into the pirate. He died instantly and she pulled the sword out as he fell. 

Before anyone could do anything else, Angler stood up and called attention to everyone.

"Why are we fighting each other? We are all pirates, here!" He said. 

"Ahem!" Elisabeth cleared her throat.

"Well, except for the lovely Miss Swann. Can't we all settle for a verbal agreement?" Angler proposed. 

The crew looked suspicious. Jack stared Angler in the eyes. "Verbal agreement?"


	9. Chapter Nine: Bring It On

Pirates of the Caribbean 2: The Return of the Aztec Gold

Notes: Now it gets interesting..lol!

Chapter Nine: Bring It On

Dawn came and Anna was standing on a plank of wood that hung off of the ship.

"If I had known this was your idea of a verbal agreement I would have killed you when I had the chance." she said, angrily. 

"Oh you silly little girl. by the way, I always liked your dress." Angler said.

"Of course. It was given to me by a pirate. God knows of its original owner." Anna mumbled.

"So I'll be taking it." Angler said. 

"But I'm not wearing anything underneath!" Anna protested. The Weldine's crew hooted and hollered.

"All the more reason for me to be having it." Angler said, smiling an ugly yellow-toothed grin. 

Anna backed away as a member of the crew came towards her for the dress. She backed away just far enough for her bare feet to slip off the edge of the plank. She fell into the ocean and Angler had Elisabeth and Paul next. One of the crew banged on the plank and Elisabeth fell off, Paul grabbing her arm so he would fall with her. Jack and Will were pulled up last. 

"Couldn't we attempt a chat about this again?" Jack asked.

"Too late for chatting now, Sparrow." Angler said.

"Why can't the rest of my crew be let go as well?" Jack asked.

"We need them more than you do, Jack. After all…you have no ship and you killed the members of my crew so it's only a way of trade, really." Angler explained.

"You won't get much out of these three. They're lazy hags." Jack said. 

"Just jump, Sparrow." Angler said.

"Fine…I will. But don't complain to me if they don't add up to your standards…" Jack didn't finish the rest of his sentence. Will was pushed into Jack which caused them both to fall into the water. 

"Stupid lot." Angler muttered. He went to the wheel and steered the ship away. Will and Jack swam towards an island that was familiar to Elisabeth and Jack. 

"Is this not the same island, Jack?" Elisabeth asked.

"It is, unfortunately." Jack replied, throwing his effects and hat to the ground. 

"You've been on this island before? Is this what you meant when you told me you were stranded on an island with a beautiful woman you…" Anna said, but Jack clamped his hand over her mouth. 

"Yes, love. It is. Now go away and fetch us some wood." Jack said, pushing Anna away. 

"I'll go with you." Elisabeth said. Will, Paul, and Jack sat down in the sand and stared out at the water. The three of them were silent until Paul finally said something.

"So how do you propose we get off this island, Captain Sparrow?" Paul asked.

"We don't." Jack replied, bluntly. He started looking behind them every few seconds to see if Anna and Elisabeth were coming. 

"So we're just stranded here until a ship comes?" Paul asked. 

"Yeah." Jack replied, sarcastically. Paul stood up and walked towards the palm trees in search for Anna and Elisabeth. He came across them sitting under a tree staring down at something. Paul hid behind a rock were he knew they couldn't see him. He tried to listen to what they were saying.

"I don't believe Will is going to ask me to marry him." Elisabeth said, laughing.

"Its what you want isn't it?" Anna said.

"It is. But I don't think he will. He's not the sort of man who just comes right out and asks a woman to marry him. I've know him since I was a child. I don't know…" Elisabeth said.

"Well, if it were me, I'd drop hints. Big hints. He is a man after all. But as I said before, he just looked at us and asked us to tell him about his future. But he wouldn't speak anymore of it when we asked what he meant. He's thinking about it Elisabeth, I know he is." Anna said.

"How are you so sure you can look into the mind of a man?" Elisabeth asked.

"I live with Jack Sparrow. That should be enough explanation for you." Anna replied. 

A few silent moments passed and Jack came stumbling to them. 

"Elisabeth, may I have a moment, love?" He said, rather seriously for Jack. 

"Sure. I'll get that wood. Come on Paul!" Elisabeth said. 

"How did you know I was here?" Paul asked.

"I could hear you breathing." Elisabeth replied. The two of them went off to get the firewood.

Jack sat down next to Anna under the tree on the other side of the trunk so he wouldn't be sitting right beside her but still be able to talk to her. 

"Anna, what is it that makes you so optimistic?" Jack asked.

"Me? Optimistic? Please, Jack." Anna said, surprised.

"I'm serious. You have a good outlook. You're a good strong girl with a positive mind. A lot of men are looking for that quality." Jack said.

"Jack, just come out and say it. I'm a nothing." Anna said.

"You're not a nothing. You have a lot more than I have." Jack said.

"The only thing I have that you don't is a sensitive side. Now Jack please, make your point." Anna said.

"I have a sensitive side. But anyway, I was just thinking that if Paul asks you to…marry you…I think you should accept." Jack said.

"He's already asked me. You were sitting there when he did." Anna said bluntly. 

"I realize that. But you didn't say yes. I think you'd be perfect for a lad like Paul…" Jack. Said.

"You mean Paulie-boy, the lad you were sick and tired of the first two minutes with him on board the ship…Jack I'm not going to marry him unless I love him. He doesn't need to be hurt, he needs to be tamed of his loud mouth!" Anna yelled. 

"If you don't control yourself, lassy, the boy will hear you. With all you've got you can change his weaknesses and make him a better person." Jack replied.

"You mean a pirate?" Anna replied. 

"Not a pirate…a good man." Jack said.

"I've already told you I'm nothing. Nothing but a first name and dress that doesn't even belong to me." Anna replied.

"Listen love, you'll never be anything if you think that way. Be optimistic like I said you are. And besides, I told you to keep that dress. It _is _yours." Jack said.

"I almost lost it." Anna said.

"True. Luckily you're clumsy and fell off the plank." Jack said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, Captain." Anna said.

"There you go with the nothing again…" Jack said. Anna looked out at the ocean. 

"Is that…the Black Pearl?" She asked. Jack turned around quickly and stood up. He saw the huge black sails and jumped with excitement.

"The Black Pearl! It's my ship!! My ship!!" He shrieked. He began running to the shore and jumping up and down. Elisabeth, Will, Paul, and Anna followed him. They could see the same old crew running around and shouting. The ship moved closer and closer to the island.

"Why is it stopping here?" Paul asked. 

"I haven't a clue and I'd really rather no find out." Anna said. Jack looked back at her.

"What did we just talk about?" He asked. Anna plated her feet in the sand and didn't move. 

"Now…bring it on Barbossa." she said.


End file.
